Das Treffen der Anonymen Superschurken
by Mary und Phina Snape
Summary: MultiCrossover! Eine Sitzung im Kreis der Anonymen Superschurken! Einpaar bekannte und auch Unbekannte Gesichter sind dabei :o Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Anonyme Superschurken

Disclaimer: Uns gehört nix, außer die Idee . Wir nehmen kein Geld dafür und wollen nur durch Reviews belohnt werden! Wir hoffen auf viele!

Anonyme Superschurken

Kapitel 1

Ein Raum, in einem Hinterhaus.

Nacheinander kommen einpaar Leute rein und setzen sich in den Kreis von Stühlen, der dort aufgebaut ist.

Ein dünner, groß gewachsener, älterer Mann erhebt sich, als alle saßen.

„Guten Tag," sagte er, „mein Name ist Barrbas und bin der Dämon der Angst. Für die heutige Sitzung, werde ich ihr Gruppen/Gesprächsleiter sein." Er schaute in die Runde. „Am besten stellen sich alle erst einmal nacheinander vor.

Ein grünes unheimlich aussehendes Wesen erhob sich.

„Cell ist mein Name. Ich bin ein Cyborg, aus der DNS von verschiedenen Wesen erschaffen. Ich will alle Menschen der Erde in mir aufnehmen, aber dann kam Son Goku mit seiner Gurkentruppe. Bis auf Son Gokus Sohn, nahm ich alle in mir auf. Und dieser hat mich dann fertig gemacht."

Cell setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und eine andere komische, blau aussehende Figur stand auf.

„Hallo mein Name ist Dr Draken. Ich bin ein Superschurke und will die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen. Mein Problem ist nur diese verdammte kleine Teeny-Heldin, Kim Possible und ihr Helferlein (Wie hieß er doch gleich?). Und meine Assistentin Shigo macht mich ständig fertig. Sie kapiert einfach nicht, das Worte auch weh tun können."

Er sank seufzend wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Ich bin Hades," sagte der nächste, etwas komisch aussehende Typ, „Gott der Unterwelt. NUR Gott der Unterwelt. Und der große Zeus, mein kleiner Bruder, ist der große Obermacker, der Herr des Olymps. Er hat den Olymp und ich NUR die Unterwelt. Dann ist da Zeus sein Sohn. Alle meine Versuche, den Olymp zu erobern, sind wegen diesem Bengel fehlgeschlagen."

Ein etwas orientalisch gekleideter Mann stand auf als sich Hades gesetzt hatte.

„Ich bin Dschafarich lebe in der Wüste und versuche ständig, den Sultan von Agrabah zu töten, bzw seine Familie auszurotten. Nur da ist ständig der mittellose Verlobte, der Prinzessin von Agrabah, dieser Alladin. Er und seine Freunde, ein Dschin, ein Affe und ein Vogel, durchkreuzen all meine Pläne!"

Ein dümmlich grinsender Typ ist der nächste, der sich erhob.

„Hallöchen ich bin der Jocker," er lachte etwas lächerlich, „Wisst ihr, was ich am meisten hasse? Wenn Leute keinen Humor haben," wieder kicherte er, „und eins könnt ihr mir glauben, Batman hat überhaupt keinen Sinn dafür. Immer zieht er so ne Fresse und meint, das ich nur, wegen der paar Diebstähle, Überfälle und Einbrüche in den Knast gehöre. Doch dass, kann sich dieses fliegende Nagetier abschminken."

Nach der wandelnden Lachgasflasche meldete sich ein gut gekleideter, arrogant schauender Herr zu Wort.

„Lex Luthor mein Name, wehe ihr sagt etwas wegen meiner Glatze! Ich bin ein Multi Millionär und will nur eins, mehr Macht. Aber dieser Flattermann in den blauen Strumpfhosen, der tolle MR. Perfect mit dem dichten schwarzen Haar, der Mann aus Stahl, ja ich rede von Superman, immer muss diese Schmalzlocke mir alles zunichte machen."

„Nachdem der Typ mit den Glatzenkomplexen fertig ist zu mosern, bin ich endlich dran. Ich bin der grüne Kobold. Ihr sagt, ihr hättet Probleme, dann hört euch das mal an. Ich wurde gefeuert, mein Sohn ist ein Versager und zu allem Überfluss, klebt mir ein Typ an den Versen, der sich Spiderman nennt. Für mich ist er aber lediglich der Spinner."

Ein Mann, der wie ein schwarzer Roboter aussah, versuchte langsam von seinem Stuhl aufzustehen.

„Seid gegrüßt, man nennt mich Darth Vader. Ich gehöre zur dunkler Seite der Macht. Lacht bloß nicht über meine Atem geräusche, (in Hintergrund ist das brühmte Röcheln zu hören) ich habe schweres Astma. Also der Grund, warum ich hier bin, ist der. Da ist so ein Junge namens Luke Skywalker, der mich unbedingt töten will. Weil er glaubt, ich hätte seinen Vater umgebracht. Das stimmt aber nicht. In wirklichkeit, bin ich sein Vater. Noch was? Ach ja, ich will mit meinem Todesstern, das Universum erobern."

Eine Frau, die einzige in der Männerrunde war als nächste dran.

„Hallo," hauchte sie, „ich bin Drusilla. Ein mächtiger Vampir." Sie schaut zu einem Kater, der auf einem der Stühle sitzt. „Was für eine niedlich Katze," flötet sie vor sich hin. Barrabas räuspert sich. „Ach ja," fiel ihr wieder ein, was sie eigentlich hier wollte, „ ich bin ein mächtiger Vampir – nur gibt es da diese Jägerin, namens Buffy – Buffy, was für ein bekloppter Name. Sie ist sooo brutal und meuchelt uns Vampire ab," sie schluchzte, „Am liebsten würde ich sie töten, doch sie ist immer im Vorteil."

Die anderen schauen sie irritiert an und ein andrer, mit einer Katze im Arm stand auf.

„Ich heiße Blowfelt und falls einer von euch, eine Katzenhaarallergie haben sollte, soll er gefälligst die Luft anhalten, weil mein Kätzchen mich überall hin begleitet. Da wir das nun geklärt hätten, kommen wir zu den wichtigen Dingen. Mein Erzfeind, ist dieser 007 Agent, vom Secret Service. Der Junge ist verflixt Einfallsreich und meine Handlanger sind so dämlich das sie wenn sie diesen James Bond endlich haben, ihn nicht einfach erschießen. Nein es muss ja was besonderes sein und dann lassen sie ihn auch noch allein, damit er sich in aller Ruhe befreien kann. Diese Volltrottel!"

„Ein Ring sie zu knechten," fing ein ganz in Blech gehüllter Kerl an, „sie alle zu finden, ins dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden." Alle starrten ihn endgeistert an. „Ja, ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Ich bin Sauron. War Herr von Mordor. Meine Ringgeister sollten mir MEINEN Ring bringen, damit ich mein Vorhaben erfüllen konnte. Tja, das Problem war nur… der eine kleine Hobbit warf meinen Ring in den Schicksalsberg und schon war alles Essig!"

Der nächste war ein Mann, der sich die ganze Zeit nicht gerührt hatte, erhob sich.

„Guten Tag, ich heirße Professor Moriarty Ich bin auch bekannt, als der Napoleon des Verbrechens. Wenn es nur nicht diesen," er klang sehr wütend, „diesen detektiv geben würde, der ständig meine Pläne durchkreuzt, wäre ich schon längst der mächtigste Mann der Welt. Aber nein… Sherlock Holmes musste sich ja mich als seinen Erzfeind aussuchen."

„Hallo… mein Name ist Lord Voldemort," fing Mann mit schwarzer Robe, einem schlangenartigen Gesicht und zischender Stimme an, „ich bin der mächtigste dunkle Zauberer der Welt und will die Zaubererwelt von den Schlammblütern befreien. Ich ätte es vor ein paar Jahren schoneinmal geschafft, aber da war dieses Balg. Dieser Harry Potter. Der Goldjunge durchkreuzt mir jeden Plan. Meine Todesser, meine Gefolgen, sind auch zu dämlich und zu weich irgendetwas richtig zu machen!"

Voldemort setzt sich wieder hin und Barrabas stellt sich in die Mitte des Kreises.

„So, wenn wir denn alle durch sind…"

„MOMENT, MOMENT, ich will auch noch was sagen," kam es von einem Stuhl. Alle schauen rüber. Dort saß ein schwarzer Kater, den bisher noch keiner bemerkt hatte.

„Ich bin Salem Saberhagan. Und ich habe es hier wohl von allen am Schlimmsten getroffen," jammerte er, „ich war auch mal ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer, wollte die Weltherrschaft und hatte es (fast) geschafft. Nur dann hat mich der Hexenrat erwisch und zu einem Leben als Kater verdammt. Und jetzt muss ich bei zwei durchgeknallten Hexenschwester und ihrer Nichte leben. Und niemand nimmt mich mehr ernst und alle übersehen mich!"

Tbc

A/N

So… das war unser erstes Kapitel der zweiten Zusammenarbeit von Phina und mir!

Wir freuen uns auf viele Rückmeldungen. Auch Kritik nehmen wir gerne an. Am liebsten konstruktive Kritik, die nachvollziehbar ist!

Bis bald ihr alle und lieben Gruß

Mary und Phina Snape


	2. Chapter 2 Die Diskussionsrunde 1

Disclaimer: Uns gehört, außer die Idee nix. Wir nehmen kein Geld dafür und wollen nur durch Reviews belohnt werden! Wir hoffen auf viele!

Kapitel 2  
Die Diskussionsrunde 1

„Sind wir jetzt endlich durch, " fragte Barbas etwas genervt, „dann können wir ja endlich richtig beginnen!" Er schaute in die Runde und atmete scharf aus. „Wie fühlen Sie sich dabei, wenn ihr Erzfeind Ihnen mal wieder eins reingewürgt hat? Erzählen Sie es uns bitte wieder der Reihe nach!"

Cell stand abermals auf und erzählte: „Ich werde stink wütend, schlage auf irgendetwas ein oder töte irgendwen! Das ist immer so scheiße. Die ‚guten' gewinnen… das ist ja voll der betrug! So eine Kacke!"

„Vielen Dank für die ausführlich Beschreibung Ihrer Gefühle", sagte Barbas sarkastisch.

Dr. Draken erhob sich und sprudelte gleich los: „Also, ich finde das immer so traurig, das ich weinen muss und dies Kim Possible immer gewinnt! Nie komme ich meinem Traum ein Stück näher und dann ist da ja auch noch Shigo, eigentlich sollte sie mich trösten aber sie trampelt immer noch mehr auf mir und meiner Niederlage rum und streut noch mehr Salz in die Wunden!" _schniff_ Autoren Draken Taschentuch geben _tröt in Taschentuch_

„Ach bei mir ist das doch viel schlimmer, " mäkelte Hades, „ich bin dann ganz allein, deprimiert und schalte meinen Plattenspieler an und höre Country Musik! Die Musik des Schmerzes!"

Dschafar kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und lachte kurz auf. „Ich lasse mich doch nicht von solchen Gefühlen irritieren! Ganz bestimmt reihe ich mich nicht bei diesen Jammerlappen mit ein!"

„Ja, " schaltete sich Barbas ein, „das ist ihr gutes Recht, sie müssen nicht zu jedem Thema was sagen! Sie sind ja freiwillig hier!"

„Wie viele Fledermäuse braucht man um eine Glühbirne auszuwechseln?", fragte der Joker plötzlich. Alle sahen ihn nur fragend an. „Na keine! Fledermäuse brauchen kein Licht, sie können ja eh nicht lesen! HAHAHAHAHAHA" kipp fast vom Stuhl vor lachen „Oder der hier, der ist gut! Warum sind Fledermäuse nie allein in der Höhle? Na? Na, weiß es jemand?" Alle verdrehen die Augen. „Nein? Dann sag ich's euch! Weil sie alle Angst im dunkel haben! HIHIHIHIHI!"  
Drusilla lächelt charmant und meint: „Ich finde diese Witze eigentlich nicht witzig!"  
„Ach du olle Schnepfe, " sagt der Joker zu Drusilla, „hast ja eh keine Ahnung von Humor!"  
„Wir wollen hier niemanden beleidigen, außer die GUTEN ERZFEINDE, " schaltete sich Barbas ein.

Joker schaute beleidigt weg.

„Ich bin nicht wie die Witzfigur vor mir und löse das ganz zivilisiert, " sagte Luthor wie selbstverständlich, „Erst feuer ich einen Angestellten, von dem ich meine das er Schuld an etwas hat, dann sorge ich dafür das er nie wieder einen Job bekommt. Und meinen restlichen angestellten mache ich das Leben einfach zur Hölle!"

„Meine Methoden sind ein bisschen moderner", sagte der grüne Kobold darauf, „ich such mir einfach ein schönes Gebäude aus und jage es in die Luft! Ihr glaubt ja gar nicht wie befriedigend das sein kann!"

„Ich _röchel_ mache etwas _röchel_ was mir Spaß macht _röchel_! Es gibt Arten _röchel_ im Universum, von denen hat noch niemand _röchel_ etwas gehört! _röchel_! Den ich rotte _röchel_ wenn ich einen Niederlage erlitten habe _röchel_ irgendeine Lebensform und deren Planeten aus_ röchelröchelröchel_!"

„Also", flötete Drusilla, „ich setze mich in meiner und Spikies Gruft hin und spiele mit meinen Puppen! Ich hab auch eine ganz tolle Villa für die mit einem großen Keller wo sie dich bei Tag verstecken können!"

„Ich Blowfelt, streichel meine Katze, weil sie nach eine Niederlage immer sehr deprimiert ist und sage ihr, das alles gut wird!"

„Ein Ring sie zu…" „Ist gut, wir wissen es", meinte Barbas genervt. „Ja okay… ich mache mir ein großes stinkendes Schwefelbad, setze mich rein und schmolle ein bisschen vor mich hin. Danach geht's mir gleich besser! Kann ich euch nur weiterempfehlen!"

„Es gibt nur eins", sagt Moriaty, „was da hilft… Arbeit, Arbeit, Arbeit! Wenn eine Aktion geplatzt ist, muss man sich sofort in die nächste stürzen! Denn irgendwann wird der Erzfeind auch müde!"

„Ich bin nie Schuld daran wenn einer meiner Pläne nicht funktioniert, " bläst sich Voldemort auf, „es ist alles die Schuld meiner Todesser, die einfach nichts richtig machen können also muss ich sie bestrafen! Das tue ich z.B. mit dem Cruciatus Fluch. Manchmal ist aber auch gerade ein Schlammblut in meiner Gefangenschaft und dann kann ich meinen Ärger ja an diesen niederen Kreaturen auslassen!"

„Ach", meint Salem, „das ist mir alles zu brutal! Ich bin nur eine Katze! Meine Beschäftigung ist dann Fellknäule auskotzen und jedem erzählen wie gemein die Welt zu mir ist!"

tbc

A/N  
Sodale... das wars mal wieder für das Kapitel! Das nächste wird vielleicht nicht so bald kommen, wir wissen noch nicht, wann wir uns mal wieder zusamenraffen und weiterschreiben! Das haben wir ja heute erst wieder gemacht:o)  
Vielen Dank an Sheera, die mal wieder die erste war, dei reviewt hat! hdal  
LG und DFTT  
Mary und Phina


	3. Chapter 3 Die Pause

Disclaimer: Uns gehört wie immer nur die Idee, sonst nix und den Rest wisst ihr ja!

„So, nach dieser Runde," sagte Barbas, „ machen wir eine kleine Pause und sehen uns in 15 Minuten wieder hier! Dort drüben gibt es Brötchen und Getränke!"

allgemeines Gedränge Alle außer Dursilla drängen sich an das Buffet.  
„Ach auch für Sie," sagte Barbas an Drusilla gewandt, „haben wir eine Kanne mit Blut hingestellt. Ich hoffe Sie mögen Null negativ."

Drusilla glitt an ihm vorbei zum Buffet, wo die anderen sich um das letzte Mettbrötchen stritten.

Als alle was zu Essen hatten, standen sie zusammen und unterhielten sich privat.

Plötzlich hörte man Draken schreien: „Natürlich mag ich Shigo, aber wir haben eine Beziehung auf rein professioneller Ebene!" „Na klar," meinte Hades sarkastisch, „musst dir die Alte nen bisschen warm halten, was?" „Also ich bin mit meinem Spikey ganz glücklich! Auch wenn er sich manchmal weigert, mir wehzutun!" Der Joker verdrehte die Augen. „Weiber, für was sollen die gut sein? Sind nicht mal lustig!" „Ach, das kannst du aber nicht sagen," schaltete sich Salem ein, und dachte dabei: ‚du bist genauso unlustig!'

„Was verstehst du denn von Frauen," sagte Luthor und schaute auf Salem hinunter, „du bist eine Katze!" „Ein Kater, aber ich war mal ein mächtiger Zauberer!" „Warst," sagte Voldemort, „aber ich bin es noch und ich sage, das Frauen nur ablenken! Ein echter Mann kann auch ohne sie!" „Ach," schwärmte Luthor, „du hast Lois Lane noch nicht kennen gelernt!" „Ist die ein Muggel?" „Ein was?" „Ist sie eine Hexe?" „Das sind doch alle Frauen," sagte der grüne Kobold plötzlich, „erst verhexen sie einen Mann, dann nehmen sie ihn aus und dann verfluchen sie ihn, auf das er nie wieder froh wird!" „Wir wollen hier ja mal keine Hexen bleidigen," sagten Salem und Voldemort zu gleich. „Wen interessiern denn schon Frauen," meinte Sauron, „das einzige wahre ist der Kampf und Ringe. Ein Ring sie zu knechten…" er wurde von allen angenervt angesehen und war ganz schnell still. „Ja…" sagte Dschafar, „ich wollte auch mal die Prinzessin von Agrahbah heiraten, aber... grummel murmel sich was in den Bart „So wie du aussiehst röchel ist es doch kein röchel Wunder, das du röchel keine Chance bei röchel Frauen hast!" „Aber du," schnaupte Blowfelt verächtlich. „Ja, ich habe röchel einen Sohn!" „Das muss aber eine künstliche Befruchtung gewesen sein!" Allgemeine Erheiterung. Vader griff nach seinem Lichtschwert. Barbas ging dazwischen, „Wir wollen hier aber alle ganz friedlich bleiben!" „Nein," sagte Cell, „wir wollen eine Schlägerei! Und das ist genauso gut, als wie wenn ich C18 haben würde!" "Was ist ein C18," fragte Moriaty verwirrt. „Das ist ein weiblicher Cyborg!" „Ah, wir sind wieder beim Thema Frauen." „Gibt's denn noch ein anderes interessantes Thema?" „Ja," meldete sich Draken zu Wort, „Wie bekomme ich die Weltherrschaft!"

A/N  
Vielen Dank für die zahlreichen reviews! Ganze zwei stück! Viel ne?  
An alle Schwarzleser! Dort unten is nen kleiner knopf da steht go drauf! Einfach drücken und nen kleines kommi schreiben! Tut auch nicht weh! Versprochen!


	4. Chapter 4 Die größte Angst

Kapitel 4

Die größte Angst

„So," sagte Barbas und schaute in die Runde, „wie ich anfangs schon erwähnt habe, bin ich ja der Dämon der Angst. Und ich habe ein kleines Experiment mit euch vor."

Sie schauen ihn alle misstrauisch an.

„Es ist nichts schlimmes, ich möchte nur herausfinden, was eure größte Angst ist! Das gibt dann schönen Diskussionsstoff."

„So einen Scheiß wollen wir hier nicht," müpfte Dschafar auf, „wir sind hier um zu diskutieren, wie wir die Weltbeherrschen können, bzw. woran es liegt, das unsere Erzfeine immer dazwischen funken, aber nicht für so einen Mist!" Barbas machte vor Dschafars Gesicht seine typische Handbewegung (wer Charmed kennt, weiß was wir meinen! Und wer nicht soll sich die Serie anschauen!) und lächelte diabolisch.

„Was denn," fragte Dschafar Barbas.

Barbas hohlte Luft und sagte: „ Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird schon keiner rausfinden und ich werde es auch keinem sagen, dass du schwul bist! _Ooops! _So ein Mist, jetzt ist es mir doch rausgerutscht!" Dschafar setzte sich ganz kleinlaut wieder hin, während der Joker ein Stück von ihm wegrückt.

Cell springt auf. „Versuch das mal bei mir," schrie er, „ich hab nämlich vor gar nichts Angst!"

Handwinkbewegung seitens Barbas „Hmm ja, hatt ich mir fast gedacht!" „WAS denn?" „Es ist keine Schande, Angst vor Frauen zu haben! Sie sind manchmal wirklich Furcht einflößend!" allgemeines Gelächter Cell wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken und sank auf seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Hmm," sagte Barbas, „wen nehme ich jetzt? Ah Mr. Luthor, wie wär's mit Ihnen?" „Ich kenne meine Angst," sagte Lex energisch und stellte sich vor Barbas, „ich habe Angst davor zu sterben!" „Das wollen wir ja mal sehen!" Handbewegung „Aber Mr. Luthor, es gibt rationale und irrationale Ängste. Angst davor zu haben, Vater zu werden, weil Ihre Kinder sie dann in den Ruin treiben könnten, ist eine irrationale! Kinder sind doch was schönes, außer dies Bälger von dieser Halliwell Hexe!"

Barbas drehte sich einmal in der Runde und stand dann vor dem Joker. „Nein nein," sagte dieser, „ich habe das schon mal mitgemacht! Das ist betrug!" Barbas lässt sich davon nicht beeindrucken und fährt fort! Handbewegung „Ähm ja, an so etwas habe ich schon gedacht! Es ist wirklich schlimm, wenn es jemanden gibt der lustiger ist als du!"

„Das ist ja wohl nicht schwer," warf Hades ein. Barbas drehte sich schnell zu ihm um! Handbewegung „Angst vor der Dunkelheit? Du bist der Herr der Unterwelt!" „Na und! Ich hab immer ein kleines blaues Feuerchen bei mir brennen!"

hahahaha

Salem sprang vom Stuhl und wollte in Richtung Tür verschwinden. Doch Barbas kam ihm zuvor Handbewegung

„Warum sollte jemand dein Katzenklo verstecken?" „Das ist nur, weil ich jetzt gerade auf Klo muss!" „Aber natürlich! Ich mach das ja auch erst ein paar Jahrhunderte und kann nicht von Angst und Wünschen unterscheiden!" „Ich verlange," protestierte Salem, „eine zweite Meinung!" „Die gibt es nicht! Setz dich wieder hin und halt die Klappe!" Murrend hüpfte er wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

Handbewegung vor Drusilla. „Das habe ich auch noch nicht erlebt, das jemand Angst davor hat, das der Erzfeind einen mögen könnte, bzw. sich mit ihm anfreunden will!" „Wenn Sie Buffy kennen würden, dann würden Sie das nicht sagen," schmollte sie.

Voldemort räusperte sich und Barbas trat vor ihn. Handbewegung „Ja, das stimmt. Aber für manche ist der Tod aber auch eine Erlösung. Was sagte Prinz Einon in Dragon Heart so treffend, Der Tod ist keine Strafe sondern eine Befreiung! " blöde und verwunderte Blicke treffen Barbas „Ja… manchmal wenn's nichts zu tun gibt, zieh ich mir auch mal gute Filme rein!"

Barbas schaute sich um. Blowfelt sah ihm selbstbewusst in die Augen. Handbewegung „Ich dachte dieses Vieh hat schon Flöhe!" Erschrocken ließ Blowfelt sein Kätzchen fallen, was diese mit einem protestierenden Mauzen quittierte. „Sind Sie verrückt? Meine Katze ist das sauberste Tier was es auf der Welt gibt!" „Ja," flüsterte der grüne Kobold, „sauberer als ihr Besitzer!" Handbewegung in Kobolds Richtung „Ja, die Angst der Väter, das die Söhne die falschen Frauen abbekommen! Etwas sehr typisches!" „Deshalb will ich keine Kinder," schaltete sich Luthor ein.

röchel Handbewegung röchel „Ich habe mal einen Film gesehen, wo ein kleiner roter Elefant an einem Fluss stand und fragte (Barbas hielt sich die Nase zu) Ist das Wasser auch wirklich Keimfrei? " „Jetzt lässt er wieder den Filmfreak raushängen," sagte Draken. Handbewegung Richtung Draken „Ja, wir haben doch alle angst verlassen zu werden! Und bei Frauen ist es besonders schlimm! Wahrscheinlich hat Ihre Mutter, sie auch mal verlasse!" „Wenn's mal so wäre," meinte Draken niedergeschlagen, „die geht mir ständig auf den Geist! Aber Shigo! Wenn Shigo gehen würde, wäre ich am Ende!" Snüff Von Autoren Taschentuch gereicht bekommt „Ach Frauen," meinte Sauron, „bringen doch eh nur Probleme, ist doch besser von ihnen verlassen zu werden!" Handbewegung „Sei du mal ganz still! Du hast Angst von einem Ring verlassen zu werden!" „Ein Ring sie zu knechten…." „ach halt die Klappe," sagte Moriaty. Handbewegung „Mensch das glaube ich nicht, Sie sind doch ein Mensch oder?" „Ähm, ja Herr Dämon der Angst, das bin ich!" „Dann muss irgendwas mit meiner Hand kaputt sein, ich habe noch nie einen Menschen getroffen, der keine Angst kannte!" „Tja, Angst ist etwas, vollkommen irrationales! Man kann es sich super abgewöhnen!"

Barbas stellte sich in die Mitte.

„Gut, wir treffen uns morgen wieder! Ich muss erstmal zur Seherin, meine Hand untersuchen lassen!"


	5. Chapter 5 Die Diskussionsrunde 2

Kapitel 5

Diskussionsrunde 2

Am nächsten Tag waren alle wieder anwesend.

Barbas kommt rein, stellt sich in die Mitte des Kreises und verkündet: „Jahh, meiner Hand fehlte nichts! Dieser Mann kennt wirklich keine Angst! Ich hoffe, es gibt nicht mehr von seiner Sorte, das wird schlecht fürs Geschäft!"

„Was haben uns diese ganze Sitzung eigentlich gebracht? Was sollen wir hier?" motzte Dschafar in seiner wie immer destruktiven Laune.

„Mit negativem Denken, kommen wir hier nicht weiter, Sie sollten es positiv sehen," wimmelte Barbas ihn ab und sagte zu allen gewand: „So, wir kommen nun zu unserer letzten Sitzung! Dies ist ein freier Teil indem ich Ihnen keine Fragen stellen werde. Sie können reden worüber Sie wollen und eigene Ideen einbringen!"

Sauron springt auf: „Ein Ring …", alle schauen ihn entnervt an, „Nein… ich wollt was ganz anderes sagen," verteidigte er sich, „Wir können uns doch zusammenschließen und gemeinsam die Welt erobern!" „Das ist ja schön und gut," erwähnt Drakken beiläufig, „aber WER bekommt die Welt dann?" „Ich," sagt Sauron, „es war meine Idee!" „Du…" mischt sich Darth Vader ein, „röchel willst doch röchel nur die röchel Menschheit mit röchel deinem Ring röchel nerven, röchel den du röchel knechten willst röchel!" „Ich will keinen Ring knechten," brüllt er, „der Ring ist da, um andere zu knechten!!!"

„Ach Kinder," säuselte Drusilla in die Runde, „ihr solltet lernen zu teilen!" „Hey Mädel," meinte der Kobold, der grüne, „Wir wollen die ganze Welt… jeder von uns!" „Aber wieso? Bei Deutschland hat es nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg auch geklappt!" „Aber keiner von uns," antwortet der grüne Kobold, „will ne DDR auf machen! Obwohl da nicht alles schlecht war!"

„Wir können doch zusammen die Welt erobern," meint Voldemort, „und danach gegeneinander kämpfen und wer überlebt, bekommt sie dann!" „Aber nur," wirft Moriarty ein, „wenn wir Schach spielen!" „Nee, nee, nee, nee, das ist total unfair und fies," sagt Hades trotzig, „Schach kann ich nicht! Lasst uns lieber „Mensch Ärgere Dich Nicht" spielen! Das kann ich wenigstens!" „Nein, lasst uns lieber einen Witze Wettbewerb machen," kichert der Jocker.

Die Tür springt auf und ein Junge Mann, mit Wasserstoffblöden, (tschuldigung) blonden Haaren stürmt herrein. „Dann wärst du sofort tot," sagt er zum Jocker gewandt.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte," mischt sich Barbas ein, „dies hier ist eine geschlossene Gesellschaft! Würden Sie sich bitte erst einmal vorstellen!" „Ist das der Angstfutzi?," fragt er zu Drusilla gewand. „Ja Spike, mein Liebling! Er ist fast so hübsch gemein, wie Angelus!" „Das," winkte Spike ab, „will ich jetzt nicht gehört haben!" Er greift Drusilla am Arm. „Lass das! Die hier sind meine Freunde und brauchen meine Hilfe!" „Als du mir erzählt hast," meint Spike, „das du zu dieser Therapie gehst, hab ich das erst nicht geglaubt! Aber jetzt weiß ich es und nun komm weg von diesen Superhirnis, bevor wir uns noch anstecken!" Die Tür fiel hinter den beiden zu und man hörte nur noch Spike sein gemotze.

„Einer weniger, der mir die Weltherrschaft streitig macht," meint Lex. „Dir? Das einzige was du auf dieser Welt beherrschen kannst, ist die Glatze wieder modern zu machen," witzelte Cell. Lex spingt in seiner Ehre verletzt auf. „Mr. Cell, Sie wissen wohl nicht, wen Sie vor sich haben!" „Und was willst du machen, kleiner Mann? Mich zum Duell im „Glatze polieren" herausvordern? Ich gebe auf, dabei wirst du gewinnen!" Völlig Sprachlos setz sich Lex wieder hin.

„Aber aber, wir sagten doch keine Beleidigungen hier!" „Also erstens," mischte sich Salem ein, „wir haben nie beschlossen uns nicht zu beleidigen, das war Ihre Idee und zweitens, das war keine Beleidigung, er hat nur ausgesprochen, was wir alle gedacht haben!" „Ich brauch keine Unterstützung," meckert Cell, „von jemandem, der Fellknäule auskotzt!" Salem zieht sich zurück und schmollt erstmal ne Runde vor sich hin.

„Sie sollten aufpassen was Sie sagen," mischte sich Blowfelt zu Cell gewand ein, „Fellkäule kotzen ist nichts schlimmes! Mein Pupsie macht das auch!" „Du hast deine Katze Pupsie genannt? Aber egal! Zurück zu meiner Idee! Wollt ihr mir nicht doch helfen, die Welt zu erobern, damit ich sie beherrschen kann?"

„Nein!," meint der Rest wie aus der Pistole geschossen zu Drakkens Vorschlag.

„War ja nur ne Frage," murmelte Drakken ganz kleinlaut.

tbc

A/N  
Hallo uind vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Entschuldigt bitte, das wir soooo endlos Lange nichts geschrieben haben, aber wir waren auf Wohnungssuche und ich war im Klausuren und Studienfahrtsstress! Aber hier nun das neueste Kapitel!  
Und wir entschuldigen uns vielmals für die doofe anspielung auf die Teilung Deutschlands usw! Es war nicht böse gemeint! Ich war nur die ganzen letzten Tage noch so aufgeregt von meiner Klassenfahrt! Wir waren mit der Klasse in Berlin und da hab ich erst ne Art Musical gesehen, wo es um Berlin im Jahr 1986 ging und dann waren einige aus meiner Klasse und ich im KiTaMuseum, wo es um KiTas (Krippe, Krabbelstube, Kindergarten und Hort) in der DDR ging! Und da denk ich irgendwie viel dran und deshalb kam uns diese doofe Idee, nur wir wollten sie auch nicht wieder streichen!

Callista: Bitte schön! Extra für dich Spike!

Viel Spaß und mit dem nächsten und letzten Kapitel werden wir entweder in den nächsten Tagen oder nach unserem Umzug beginnen!

Ganz lieber Gruß  
Mary und Phina Snape


	6. Chapter 6 Erzfeinde sicher!

Disclaimer: Wie immer! Uns nix! Denen alles!

Kapitel 6

Erzfeinde Sicher!

Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, unterhielten sich unsere Freunde darüber wie sie zu diesem Treffen gekommen sind.

Dann wurde die Tür mit lautem Getöse aufgeschlagen, sprang aus den Angeln und zwei Typen, mit dunklen komischen Haaren kamen herein gestürmt. Die beiden Typen schauten sich um und erblickten Cell, der auf seinem Platz saß und die beiden verdutzt anglotzte. Plötzlich kam anscheinend wie aus dem nichts, eine Druckwelle und die beiden Gestalten wurden Blond. „Ich lass dir den Vortritt, Vegeta! Hol den Knilch hier raus!" „Danke Kakarott!" „Aber beeil dich, ich hab Hunger!"

Und es entbrannte ein wilder Kampf zwischen Cell und diesem Vegeta. „Ähm, Vegeta…" mischte sich Kakarott ein, „vielleicht solltet ihr draußen weiter kämpfen! Hier sind auch noch andere Leute!" „Ja, genau", Barbas sprang auf, „ich dulde keine Prügelei in meiner Therapie-Stunde!" Cell und Vegeta hielten in der Luft an, schwebten auf den Boden, blieben stehen, schauten sich an, zuckten mit den Schultern und gingen nach draußen.

„So meine Herren, " sagte Kakarott zu den anderen, „entschuldigen Sie die Störung, ich muss jetzt auch los!" Als er aus dem Raum ging hing er die Tür wieder ein und schloss diese auch.

„Stand in der Anzeige in der Zeitung nicht, dass diese Therapie Erzfeinde sicher sei?", fragte Salem. „Ach, meinte BArbas, das war sicher nur ein Einzelfall, kein Grund zur Aufregung! Es stand ja in der Annonce, Erzfeinde sicher! Also ist es das auch!"

Aber kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, sprang die Tür erneut auf und ein Typ mit blauen Strumpfhosen und einer roten Unterhose drüber schwebte herein.

„Lex Luthor", rief er, „es wird Zeit, dass Sie wieder in den Knast wandern!" „Och nööö! Nich schon wieder von der Schmalzlocke gekidneppt werden!" Superman, der Typ mit der Unterhose, schaute Lex böse an. „Ist ja schon gut! Ich komm ja mit, " gab er sich geschlagen und fügte hinzu, „bin ja eh bald wieder draußen! Die können die Anklagen gegen mich nie halten!" Und er stolzierte hinaus, der Unterhosentyp hinterher!

Kaum war Superman verschwunden kam der nächste Erzfeind und zwar in Form eines weiblichen brünetten Teenagers.

„Hier bist du also Drakken!" sagte sie und sprach dann in einen kleinen Computer, „Hey Wade! Ron hatte doch Recht! Die Bösen sind so doof!" Se drehte sich zu Drakken. „Draken, Sie kommen jetzt mit!" „SHEGO!" Er drehte sich suchend um. „Ach Mist! Sie wollte ja nicht mitkommen!" Während das Mädchen ihn abführt brüllt er: „Kim Possible, du hältst dich für so toll, aber das bist du nicht!"

Kim und Drakken wurden beim rausgehen förmlich aus der Tür gedrängt, weil schon der nächste reingestürmt kam.

„Was willst du jetzt mit uns machen, du Spinner?" fragte der grüne Kobold.

„Mit euch gar nichts, " sagte der Kerl im rot-blauen Ganzkörperkondom, „nur mit dir!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er etwas, was an Spinnennetzfäden erinnerte aus seinen Handgelenken schießen, was den Kobold völlig einwickelte. Er nahm ihn auf die Schulter, murmelte ein leises „Entschuldigung meine Herren" und verschwand mit ihm durchs Fenster, während in der Tür schon wieder jemand anderes wartete.

Es war ein junger Milchbubi, der ein Stabähnliches Teil aus seiner Tasche zog und dann kam ein Laserstrahl heraus.

Darth Vader sprang auf. „Söhnchen röchel Ich bin röchel dein Vater röchel" „Ja, langsam hab ich's begriffen," antwortete der Kleine, „heißt aber noch lange nicht,, das ich dich mögen muss!" „Och menno!" Darth Vader sprang auf, und mit leichten Schluchtzgeräuschen von sich gebend rannte er durch die Tür, gefolgt von seinem so genannten Sohn!

Eine Wolke schwebte in den Raum und Hades schluckte plötzlich!

„Hallo kleiner Bruder", meinte ein völlig in goldenes Licht gehüllter Mann, neben dem noch ein Junge auf der Wolke war, „hast du nicht eigentlich Unterweltarrest?" „Öhm… ja, aber ich…äh…nee!" „Ähm öhm ja doch! Ich kann mich genau erinnern!" „Och du, " sagte Hades, „Großer Zeus, und kleiner Herky, ich bin doch hier nur in Therapie!" In dem Augeblick schrie Sauron auf: „Ein Ring.." Und er zerfiel zu Staub.

„Was war das?" fragte Hades. „Das mein lieber Bruder," fing Zeus an, „war erneut das Werk von Frodo Beutlin aus dem Auenland. Irgendwie is der Ring wieder aus dem Berg gekrochen und ich habe Gandalf gesagt, das er Frodo sagen soll, das er den Ring wieder reinwerfen soll!" „Oh…öhm…okay! Ich mochte Sauron!" „Ja und du gehst jetzt auch wieder in deine Unterwelt!" „Aber ich will nich," jaulte Hades. Doch sein Bruder kannte kein erbarmen, schnipste mit den Fingern, ein Loch tat sich unter Hades auf und er fiel rein! „Aber," protestierte Barbas, „den Stuhl wollen wir wieder haben! Der wird mir sonst vom Lohn abgezogen!" „Klar kein Thema," kam von Herky, „kriegste!" Dann schwebten sie davon.

Plopp

Nachdem dieser Geräusch zu hören war, erschien ein Junge, mit schwarzem zerzaustem Haar, Nickelbrille und einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn. Er richtete ein kleines Stöckchen direkt auf Voldemort. „Jetzt hab ich dich gefunden," schrie der Junge, „Du Mistkerl hast meine Eltern umgebracht!" „Das ist Jahre her! Dafür hast du mich aber meinen Kräften und meines Körpers beraubt! Normalerweise müssten wir langsam quitt sein!" „Petrificus Totalus," rief der Junge und Lord Voldemort fiel wie versteinert um und blieb liegen. „Wingardium Leviosa," setzte der Kleine nach und Voldemort schwebte voran aus dem Raum, sein Angreifer hinterher und schloss die Tür.

Kaum war diese zu, flog sie auch schon aus den Angeln und herein kam eine junge blonde Frau (a/n … Buffy eben…). „Wo sind sie?" „wer?," fragte Barbas. „Na, die Vampire! Drusilla und Spike!" „Ach," winkte Barbas ab, „die sind schon vor Stunden abgehauen!" „Mist, ich bin zu spät! Also dann, nix für ungut! Ich geh dann wieder!" Buffy verließ den Raum, hing aber brav die Tür wieder ein.

BArbas wollte gerade Luft holen und die erschütterten Suschus beruhigen, als es zaghaft an die Tür klopfte.

„Ja bitte," meinte Barbas nur. „Ähm, entschuldigen Sie! Ich bin Sabrina Spellman und wollte nur unseren Kater abholen!" Salem sprang vom Stuhl und verkroch sich unter dem nächsten Tisch. „Salem komm raus! Ich hab dich gesehen! Und wenn du jetzt brav rauskommst, bekommst du das hier!" Wollknäuel schwing Sofort kommt Salem aus dem Versteck gerannt, sprang ihr auf den Arm und sagte zum Abschied: „Meine Herren! Ich muss mich leider verabschieden! Mein Fressnapf wartet!" Damit trug das Mädchen ihn hinaus.

Eine schwarze Gestalt tauchte vor dem Fenster auf und schwang sich durch dieses hinein. „Och nee, nich der schwule Flattermann! Wir haben doch heut schon genügend Typen in Strumpfhosen gesehen!" nölte der Jocker. „Jocker, dein Spiel ist aus," sagte der schwarze Flattermann total ernst. „nein, das glaube ich nicht," erwiderte der Jocker während er eine Rauchbombe zündete und verschwand. Als sich der Rauch verzogen hatte, schaute sich die Fledermaus suchend um und als er Jocker nicht sah machte er sich Wortlos vom Acker.

Die Anwesenden starrten ihm noch verdutzt hinter her als schon wieder die Tür aufging!

Ein großgewachsener Mann mit einer noch größeren Pfeife am herein und hinter ihm ein etwas kleinerer dickerer Mann. „Sehen Sie Watson, der gute Prof Moriarty ist wirklich hier! Wie oft habe ich Ihnen schon gesagt, das es unerlässlich ist, gründlich die Zeitung zu lesen!" „Ja Sie hatten mal wieder Recht, Holms," sagte Watson, als Holms Moriarty Handschellen anlegte und ihn abführte.

Nachdem die Herren draußen waren stürmte ein völlig desorientierter Soldatentrupp in roten Uniformen in den Raum. „Ich bin Comodore James Norrington und suche Jack Sparrow!" „Captain," kam es von den restlichen anwesenden zurück. Norrington verdrehte entnervt die Augen und sagte: „Ja genau, den suche ich!" „Anonyme Alkoholiker," antwortete Barbas trocken, „zwei Räume weiter!" Norrington schrie seinen Trupp an: „Ihr habt den Mann gehört! Los raus hier!" Und schon waren sie wech.

Die Sonne war am untergehen und ein Mann im schwarzen Smoking und vorgehaltener Waffe betrat den Raum. „Mein Name ist Bond, James Bond!" Blowfeld streichelte seine Katze und seufzte theatralisch. „Blowfeld! Im Namen Ihrer Majestät werde ich Sie jetzt mitnehmen!" „Komm Pupsi, du brauchst keine Angst vor dem bösen Kerl haben! Der tut dir nix! Ich beschütze dich!" Somit stand er auf und ging mit diesem Bond Typen mit!

„So wie es aussieht," sagte Barbas zu Dschafar, „sind wir nur noch allein hier! Wollen Sie mir nicht was von ihren verdrängten Kindheitserinnerungen erzählen?" „Dazu wird er nicht kommen," meinte ein orientalisch aussehender Junge, der auf einem fliegenden Teppich durchs Fenster reingeschwebt kam. Sprang vom selbigen runter, fesselte Dschafar fast mit einer Handbewegung. Lud ihn auf seinen Teppich und flog davon.

„Hmm… jetzt bin ich allein hier… Ich glaube ich brauch schon wieder nen neuen Job… na toll! Dann muss ich mich wieder mit dem Unterweltarbeitscenter rumschlagen! Vielleicht hätt ich die Annoncen doch nicht in die Zeitung setzen sollen!"

In einem blau-weiß-silber-schimmernden Licht, tauchten drei Frauen auf.

„Na toll, die Mächtigen 3! Ihr habt mir jetzt gerade noch gefehlt!" „Es ist aus Barbas! Wird Zeit das du wieder zur Höller fährst!" Eine der drei wirft ein Fläschchen, Rauchschwaden treten hervor und die drei rufen: „Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena und Grace Ihr Halliwell-Hexen wir rufen euch, kommt seid bereit, vernichtet dies Böse aus Raum und Zeit." Damit verschwand auch Barbas von der Bildfläche und die ungewöhnliche Gruppentherapie war vorbei.

A/N: Verzeiht uns! Ich lag im Krankenhaus! (Mary)

Wir sagen euch jetzt was, was sehr schwer für euch sein wird! Dies war das letzte Kapitel unserer Superschurken! Aber da wir irgendwie mit diesem Chap nicht so voran kamen wie wir wollten (Krankenhaus) schreiben wir noch nen kleinen Epilog als Entschuldigung! Aber nur wenn ihr wollt!!!

GLG

Mary und Phina


	7. Epilog Was ist geworden aus

Was ist geworden aus…

Artikel aus der Underworld Tribune

**Arbeitsloser Angstdämon sprengt das Arbeitsamt der Unterwelt in die Luft**

Am Montagmorgen ereignete sich dass, was viele Experten schon lange vorausgesagt hatten. Ein wütender arbeitsloser Dämon richtete einen Schaden von mehreren Millionen UW$ (Unterweltdollar) an und ein paar Mitarbeiter wurden ausgelöscht, was ja nichts Ungewöhnliches ist. Der Kommentar des Angstdämons Barbas auf seine Tat: „Ich hatte einfach die Schnauze voll, immer diese bescheuerten Jobs machen zu müssen!"

Artikel aus der Middelton Gazette

**Abermaliger Ausbruch aus Middeltons Hochsicherheitsgefängnis**

Donnerstagabend verhalf Shigo, Drakkens Assistentin, ihm zur Flucht. Auf der Videoüberwachung war zuhören, das seine Worte auf die Fluchthilfe „Na endlich, warum hast du mich so lange warten lassen, " waren. Ihre antwort darauf war ein genervtes: „Ich war im Urlaub!"

Teeny Heldin Kim Possible, der Drakken seinen Aufenthalt dort verdankte, meinte darauf: „Nicht schon wieder!"

Von seitens der Gefängnisdirektion gibt es dazu noch keine Stellungnahme.

Artikel aus der Olymp News

**Sohn des Zeus von eigenem Onkel entführt**

Hades, Gott der Unterwelt, hat letzte Nacht, Herkules, Sohn von Göttervater Zeus entführt.

Bis jetzt hat die Olymp-Police noch keine Spur von dem Jungen.

Die Anwohnerschaft wird um Hilfe gebeten und Hinweise die zum Auffinden von Herkules beitragen, werden von Zeus mit ewigem Leben belohnt.

**Junge in Schlucht eingeschlafen**

Der vermeintlich entführte Herkules ist wieder aufgetaucht.

Er meinte, er würde diesen ganzen Aufruhr nicht verstehen. Herkules hatte nur einen Ausflug gemacht und ist dabei in einer Schlucht eingeschlafen.

Die offizielle Entschuldigung (unser Fernsehsender übertrug live) von Zeus an seinen Bruder Hades, weil er ihn verdächtigt hatte, wurde mit großer Genugtuung aufgenommen.

Artikel aus dem Daily Planet

**Superman trauert um seinen geliebten Erzfeind**

Montagnacht berichteten Augenzeugen wie sich der Multi Millionär Lex Luthor vom Dach seines Hochhauses in den Tod stürzte. Sein Abschiedsbrief gibt Aufschluss, dass seine Glatzenkomplexe der Grund für diese schreckliche Tat waren.

Superman gestand unter Tränen ein: „Ich mochte seine Glatze! Lexi, ich werde dich vermissen!"

Es ist nicht ganz auszuschließen, dass die beiden eine Affäre hatten.

Artikel aus dem Daily Bugle

**Kobold hing mal wieder im Netz**

Nach dem erneuten Ausbruchsversuch des grünen Kobolds am Mittwochnachmittag konnte Spiderman ihn direkt hinter den Gefängnismauern stellen und gleich wieder einsperren.

Spidermans Kommentar darauf: „Wer so bekloppt ist und versuch Nachmittags zu flüchten, hat es verdient gleich wieder eingesperrt zu werden."

Der grüne Kobold fluchte, er würde den Spinner schon noch irgendwann in die Luft jagen.

Artikel aus der Underworld Tribune

**Hochzeit des Jahres: Sauron und Drusilla geben sich das Ja-Wort**

Es war eine schlichte Trauung mit schwarzen Gewändern und einigen rituellen Blutopfern. Vollzogen wurde sie von Hades persönlich. Woher er das Paar kannte, wollte er uns leider nicht verraten.

Aber die Braut gestand uns, dass sie von Saurons brutaler Bösartigkeit gleich fasziniert war! Der Bräutigam enthielt sich jeden Kommentars, doch er hatte ein sehr schönes Ehegelübte, dass mit den Worten: ‚Ein Ring sie zu knechten' begann.

Wir wünschen dem Paar Glück und viele Blutrünstige Jahrhunderte.

Artikel aus der London Times

**Pupsi ist tot**

Letzte Woche erschien hier eine Anzeige, über den Tod einer Katze. Einer KATZE! Der Besitzer mietete eine große Kirche um dort einen Trauergottesdienst abhalten zu lassen. Der Sarg der Katze war aus Mahagoni, mit Samt und Seide ausgelegt und zur letzten Ruhe gebettet wurde sie in einem 3x3m großen eigens für sie erbauten Mausoleum. Wenn der Typ seine Katze wirklich so geliebt hätte, hätte er sie nicht Pupsi genannt!

Anzeige aus der London Times (Eine Woche später)

In Dankbarkeit und Freundschaft, nehmen wir abschied von unserem lieben Kollegen

Edward Bings

31.Mai 1984+ 29. Mai 2007

Wir werden ihn niemals vergessen

Artikel aus HAZ (Hexerische Allgemeine Zeitung)

**Katze wegen Mordes an einem Sterblichen verurteilt**

Der zu einem Leben als Katze verurteilte Salam Saberhagen, stand heute vor dem hohen Hexengericht. Dort gestand er den Mord an dem Sterblichen Edward Bings. Seine einzigen Worte dazu waren: „Er hätte Pupsis Tod nicht ins Lächerliche ziehen dürfen! Er war mein bester Freund!"

Der Staatsanwalt wird die Höchststrafe fordern.

Artikel aus der London Times

**Detektiv und Professor in die Reichenbachfälle gestürzt**

Vor zwei Tagen stürzte der berühmte Detektive Sherlock Holmes zusammen mit seinem Erzfeind, dem berüchtigten Professor Moriarty, in der Schweiz in den Tod. Ganz London ist in Trauer über das Schicksal des einzigartigen Kriminalisten. Dr. Watson, war Zeuge des schrecklichen Vorfalls.

Artikel aus dem Daily Prophet

„**Junge der Lebt" tot**

Harry Potter starb bei der letzten großen Auseinandersetzung, mit dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf! Damit ist die Zaubererschaft wohl endgültig verloren. Augenzeugen berichteten dass nachdem Harry Potter vom Todesfluch getroffen wurde, der dunkle Lord, auf dessen Leiche ein Siegestanz aufführte. Die ganze Zaubererwelt trauert um diesen Verlust.

Dumbledores Kommentar: „Damit ist die Welt dem Untergange geweiht!"

Artikel aus der Todesstern-News

**Die dunkle Seite hat einen neuen Anhänger**

Der große Darth Vader hat einen neuen Schüler für die dunkle Seite der Macht. Sein Name ist Cell. Es kursiert das Gerücht das der mächtige Darth Vader seinen neuen Schützling bei einer Therapiesitzung kennen gelernt haben soll. Das können wir natürlich nicht bestätigen, aber wir wissen, das Cell in seiner Ausbildung schon große Fortschritte macht. Vielleicht wird er eines Tage auch so Groß und Mächtig werden wie Darth Vader.

Artikel aus der Agrabar Heute

**Ehemaliger Großwesir versuchte erneut Agrabar zu annektieren**

Unser geliebter Sultan wurde von dem Verbrecher Dschafar unter Druck gesetzt. Unterstützt wurde er von einem Mann in einem Clownskostüm, der nur am lachen ist. Aladin und sein Dshin haben den beiden aber einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Allerdings bekam Aladin Schützenhilfe von einem Mann, der aussah wie eine Fledermaus. Sie verbannten die beiden Unholde in ein Gefängnis am Ende der Zeit.

A/N

Das ist das Ende! Wirklich! Mit mehr von den Schurken quälen wir euch nicht!

Versprochen!

Wir danken allen fleißigen Rewiever für die schöne Zeit! Was aber nicht heißt, das ihr jetzt aufhören könnt zu rewieven! Wir haben Pläne! Große Pläne! Nur nicht mit den SuSchus!


End file.
